Love in a Chaotic World
by serahfarron13
Summary: a story with season 1, and 2 walking dead characters. Clementine is 17 years old, her birthday is comming up in a few short days. The story might be a very short story maybe 3 chapters, unless fan feedback is booming! Clem could be shipped with Ben, Luke, or Nick (keep in mind they are all very close to her age.) if! Clementine or everyone survives long enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, and welcome to my fic! this fic will have season 1 and 2 walking dead characters, and the story will totally be writing the way I want it too. there are many shipping's that could happen with Clementine (because shes 17 in this fic Ben is 19 Luke and Nick are both 20) I'm not sure who I want to pair her with, if she survives in this fic, or if she will be paired with anyone. this is one of my first fanfictions that will have main characters dying. there will be some funny, serious, dramatic, and sad moments. I know I have a few other fics that are unfinished, so for all of my old readers who are waiting on chapters for my other walking dead fics please be patient. I start a new fic to brainstorm for an old fic (I hope that makes sense xD) I will list the characters from season 1 and 2 who will be in this fic. I might add more as I write more. **

**Season 1: Clementine, Lee, Carley, Lily, Kenny, Katja, Duck, Ben, Molly, Christa, Omid**

**Season 2: Luke, Nick, Pete, Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah, Carlos, Carver, Troy, **

**now that you who who is in it you can start reading chapter 1, enjoy!**

Clementine followed Lee, and Carley who walked hand in hand toward the direction of the safe house. All 3 of them had just went on a very successful supply run to find more supplies for the group. Clementine occasionally turned around to look behind them to make sure no one was coming. Finally after traveling for a few minutes they came upon the house they found.

"I'm sure the group will be please to find out we had a very successful hunt." Carley said to the both of them.

"if it wasn't for Clementine, and her wonderful sense of direction, we would have still been lost." Lee said, turning his gaze to Clementine, who smiled at the two of them. Once they made it inside the house Kenny let them in.

"so how did it go?" Kenny was eager to find out how things went. Lee Carley, and Clementine all went to the front room placing their bags on the table. and one by one they unzipped their bags dumping all their supplies out on the table. Kenny smiled in relief.

"we got medical supplies, canned food and normal food and Clementine found flashlights, batteries and other small things we might need." Lee informed everyone else besides Kenny who was standing with them. While Lee talked to the adults of the group. Clementine pulled a comic book from her backpack and walked over to duck who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Duck." Clementine softly said to him, taking a seat on the soft, comfortable couch beside duck.

"Hi Clementine!" Duck said, in a happy way, keeping his eyes on the toy car, pushing it back and forth making car noises. Clementine leaned back in her seat, smiling watching him. She remember many years ago she was a kid, and would sit down on the floor, playing with her dolls. Even though she was an only child, that didn't stop her from playing alone. She often wonderer if Duck ever thought about being an adult, nothing seemed to bother him. and if it did that feeling would fade away, and he would be happy. Clementine began to think. Finally after a few minutes of watching the child play with his toy car she spoke up.

"look what I found while I was out Duck." She extended her arm showing him a batman magazine. Duck's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open.

"wow! a Batman Comic! thank you Clementine!" Duck shouted excitedly, and stood up and took the comic book, hugging Clementine as tight as he could. Duck then ran over to Katja to show off his new comic book. Carley walked over to Clementine taking a seat beside her with a bag of chips

"I call dibs on the Funions." Clementine said reaching for the bag, Lee playfully slapped her hand.

"I let you have the Funions last time, you can have the Doritos." Lee said to her, and Carley crossed her arms.

"excuse me Mr. Lee, but the Doritos are mine. You already know I have permanent dibs on the Doritos." Carley said to Lee, and picked up the bag of Cheetos earning a angry scowl from Christa. she sat them down, and Clementine laughed.

"its okay, I don't want chips, I'm going to go out on a walk." Clementine said standing up.

"you need to take someone with you sweatpea, I know it's only a walk, but you still need practice with your shooting" Lee said to Clementine, and she shook her head.

"Lee I'm not a kid anymore, i'm 17 almost 18, and if I see any walkers, depending on the number I will kill them or run as fast as I can back to the house. I'm only going down to the river." Clementine reminded him, and walked over to her backpack picking it up. she walked toward the door placing her hand on the handle, she pulled it open and stepped out."

"Clementine w..wait." Ben called out and walked over to her. "I want to go with you.. I..if its okay." he said to her, and she nodded walking out the door. Ben grabbed his backpack and headed toward the door, Lee spoke up.

"you better not chicken out and leave her Ben, you protect her." Lee said in a tone that warned him not to fuck up.

"Yes, s...sir." Ben replied, and hurried over to Clementine. "Clementine, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." he softly said. Clementine turned her head to look at him while they walked down the path of their home.

"go ahead Ben."

"well.. its just I.. umm well I.." Ben stuttered, trying to find the right words to say how he felt about Clementine. He never had the chance to be alone with her, they spent their days together in the group, and when he would attempt to go talk to her, Lee would appear out of nowhere to talk to her, or ask her to go with him.

"are you going to tell me? or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Clementine playfully said to him.

"yeah I'm going to tell you at the river." Ben thought that using an excuse to buy him time would help the him build more courage to say what he needed to say. Clementine shrugged, and continued to down the path to the river in silence. Once they made to the river Clementine and Ben both looked around to make sure there weren't any walkers wandering around the area.

"so, are you going to tell me? or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Clementine repeated to him once they where sure the area was clear of walkers. Ben nervously looked around before staring to talk.

"well Clementine, we have been together... i mean traveling together for a long time, and I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I have developed strong feelings for you." Ben looked down nervously to avoid Clementine's gaze. Clementine held her wrist, slightly tilting her head to the side, thinking it was strange for Ben to confess his feelings to her.

"w..wow Ben.." was all she could really say, she wasn't expecting him to be so forward. her cheeks lit up red, sure she liked him as a FRIEND, she never thought of him more than that, there where times where he would be rude to her, and hurt her feelings, but he would apologize, and be sweet to her. Back when they first met molly in Crawford, Clementine saw the two of them getting close. there was one night Molly, and Ben slept together in the same bad, and the next morning Ben, and molly told the other Adults that nothing happened between them. Before Clementine could speak there was a rustle in the bushes. Clementine turned around placing her hand on the handle of her gun. Ben also stared in the direction the sound came from. there was a not her rustle behind them, and beside them which caused them to get scared.

"u..uh Clementine? I think we should go.." Ben said, turning ahead just to run, but before either of them could run. a few men popped up from the bushes all around the two of them. The leader of the bunch was tall, and stocky, he had eyes as brown as tree bark, long Black hair and a busy black beard.

"you two ain't goin nowhere!" the man threatened, and they slowly started to close in on Clementine, and Ben. Ben hastily looked around and began to panic, shouting for help. The men all laughed at him while Clementine tried to get Ben to be quiet.

"Ben, be quiet, you're going to alert the walkers, and upset these guys"

"she's right.. Ben." the man said "Now hand over your stuff, and we wont kill you... maybe." the man said to them, a smug grin on his face.

"Let them go!" Lee, and Kenny, Omid, and Carley shouted at the men, their guns where pointed at each one of the guys minus the extra one on the side.

"or what?" the leader said to them looking over at the others, he was confident, because he had a trick up his sleeve "I advise you all to go back into the house, there is more of us than there is you." the man said, and lifted his fingers snapping them giving a signal for the people he had hiding in the trees to show men all showed up, bringing the total from to 11. Bam! a gunshot went off. Ben fired his gun killing one of the men. this angered the leader. he grabbed Clementine, and pulled her close to him placing his gun to the side of her head. Clementine stood there in the strangers arms teary eyed. Lee growled.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Lee shouted. Carley placed her arm out to stop him from advancing, she also had her other arm up to prevent Kenny from doing the same thing. If either of them went charging over there. The man holding Clementine would've probably done what they all didn't want him to do to Clementine, or everyone would have started firing their weapons, and there would have been a war going on.

"well, that's not a nice way to ask for me to put the gun down and set the girl free." the man said, pressing the cold barrel of his gun to the side of Clementine's forehead. she slowly slid it down to her ear. Clementine started to whimper. Tears started to spill from her big amber eyes. She looked at the members of her group sadly. She could see that she wasn't the only one in danger. Everyone was in danger, and she was sure this wasn't going to end well.

"we will give you whatever you need, as long as you give us our two people back, and please, don't hurt her.. she's very important to us." Carley said trying to reason with the leader. He though for a second, but before he could say anything more. A gunshot was fired, and one of his men was killed. This angered the leader, he moved Clementine toward the river while speaking angrily to the group.

"you think its real funny to kill off one of my men? you must not care about this girl as much as you say you do. especially if you go around shootin one of my boys. I was going to give her to you I exchange for you stuff, but now, you fucked up! boys kill them all!" the leader commanded.

"No!" Clementine said aloud. Gunshots began to ring all over the place. she looked over at lee, and saw him hit the ground. she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lee!" she shouted as loud as she could, and before she knew it. the man brought her down to the river pushing her head in the water. she started to struggle to break free, however the man holding her was too strong for her to move. He pulled her head up holding her head with both of his hands. and she took in a deep breath panting heavily, staring the man in his eyes, the look of fear was plastered all over her face. she started to cry and sob more while trying to steady her breathing. Gunshots still rang from all around them. she wanted to check, and see if everyone was alright, but she couldn't because her body was frozen stiff. she couldn't move, all she could do was blink, and stare the man into his eyes.

"I'm going to drown you! and let you see how it feels to get killed." he shouted angrily, and shoved her head back under water. Clementine held her breath, and let her body fall limp. Clearly, she was out of options, and either way the chances of her surviving where low.

_"mom, dad, I'm coming to join you."_ she though to herself, and felt the rest of her body get pushed in the river. The current was so strong it swept her away pulling her along. She struggled to get to the top. Her hand reached the surface, but before she could make it to the top everything got dark quickly. her heart slowed down until it completely stopped beating.

**-chapter 1 end.**

**the ending was... so intense wasn't it!? Clemyclu! omg! how did you all Like chapter 1? it started off happy, and then bam Clem drowns in a river, and yes she did drown. I wasn't sure how to write how a person drowns. if you want me to post chapter 2 I will, I have already started typing it out. **


	2. Chapter 2 2nd Chance

**Chapter 2 is finished yay! and thank you Raven, I was hoping no one suggested Ben XD i'm not sure if i wan't to pair her with Nick, or Luke. it's all up in the air but thank you for your suggestion. **

**i added Carlos' wife, and Nick's mom into this fic, they are both Alive, and i had to give them random names. xD i hope you all enjoy chapter 2**

_"is this what it feels like to die?.. if it is, I don't like it, I miss Lee.. I miss Carley... I miss.. everyone... if I'm dead.. why can I hear my thoughts?... if I'm dead.. why aren't I in heaven with mom, dad, and Sandra? if I'm dead.. why... why can I hear voices.. the last thing I remember hearing was the sound of water and my heartbeat. My throat burned, and everything start to slow down. until there was no more heartbeat, no more feeling.. no more pain is this is death is supposed to feel like? _

"don't die on me.." a faint voice interrupted

" hurry up, there are walkers coming this way, and I don't think we, and I can hold them off any longer." one of the voices said though the loud gunshots, and moans of the undead.

_"why do I hear voices, gunshots, and the river? I'm dead I shouldn't hear people or any of these things.. is this a part of death? when you are dead can you hear but you can't see? or communicate?"_

Clementine spit up water and started to cough, her eyes slowly cracked open and she saw a blurry figure moving from her face. and suddenly everything went black, as her eyes closed and she went unconscious.

"she spit up water Luke, and she's breathing, but she isn't moving." Nick said to Luke

"pick her up and lets get out of here, we can have Carlos take a look at her, but first we need to get ourselves and her out of here."

"right." Nick mumbled, and held onto Clementine tight following Luke his gun was clenched tight into his hand that held Clementine just in case he needed to use it. Luke, and Pete where ahead of him going into the forest firing at walkers that where in their way, to clear a path. Pete stopped running and so did Nick.

"don't stop runnin boy, I'm going to cover your back, now get going!" Pete commanded , and Nick went forward holing Clementine's body close. He moved left and right to avoid tree branches.

"almost there." Luke shouted to the other two men following him. made it to the edge of the bushes and stopped running to Look back and Pete, and Nick, both of them made it over to Luke, and they stopped to listen to their surroundings, it was quiet, aside form the birds chirping, and other sounds of nature. "good, I think we lost em, but I say we should go around the back." Luke started to walk and Nick and Pete followed him. Pete looked down at Clementine.

"i wonder what happened to her, could you have imagined if Nick hadn't found her in the river, this poor girl would have probably drowned, and it would have been another innocent life wasted." Pete said to them, and Luke frowned, saying nothing, he looked ahead at the cabin. Finally he spoke.

"good lookin out Nick, but how do we know if this girl isn't.. y'know.. dangerous?" Luke asked.

"we find out once she wakes up, we can question her and ask her what happened." Pete replied walking up the steps to the cabin, thunder struck and it started to rain. "looks like we made it back just in time before the rain." Nick walked into the cabin with Pete, and Luke walking Clementine over to the sofa placing her down. Luke went upstairs to go get Carlos. Pete carried Luke, and Nick's backpack full of fish into the kitchen with Alvin to start on dinner. after some time Carlos came downstairs with Luke the two of them looked at Nick. Nick was sitting on the couch with Clementine's head rested on his lap. once they arrived Nick looked at Carlos.

"is my mom awake?" he asked.

"Yes she is awake, she is currently chatting with my wife, and Sarah." Carlos responded, and squatted down to take a look at Clementine. Nick moved Clementine's head gently sitting it on the couch, and left upstairs. Luke followed him so they could give Carlos privacy to check on clementine, and tend to some of her minor injuries. Nick went to the room he stayed in with Luke and plopped down on his bed biting his thumb just as he usually did when he was nervous.

"what's up Nick?" Luke asked, giving his friend a concerned look, he knew Nick better than anyone in the cabin. his body language spoke louder than words.

"I dunno." he responded, and turned his gaze to the window watching the raindrops slowly hit the window one by one. Luke scratched the side of his head, and unbuckled the strap that held his machete placing it on the dresser.

"Are you worried about the girl you saved? you shouldn't be worried, I mean you managed to give her cpr, and save her life. She may not be awake, but she is alive. so you shouldn't worry, plus we have Carlos, one of the finest doctors we know to take a look at her." Luke reassured him. Nick's shoulders slumped and he said nothing. "I guess I will leave you alone, I'm going to go see if Carlos needs any help." Luke left the room going town the staircase to Carlos. "how is she?" he asked

"she's got a few cuts and bruises. they all look fresh, some might have been from when she was underwater in the river, she could have bumped a few rocks and got a bruise plus cut, or someone might have did this to her. she should be waking up soon. perhaps she just needs rest, she does need to be monitored, just in case she ends up dying in her sleep." as soon as Carlos finished speaking Nick's mom walked downstairs.

"Carlos, Luke asked if you could come to your wife's room as soon as you finish here. for a meeting." Nick's mom said to Carlos, and went into the kitchen to help Pete and Alvin with the fish. Carlos stood up placing everything in the first aid kit, and headed upstairs to go see what Luke wanted.

"looks like everyone Minus, Pete, Nichole, Sarah, and Maria, and Alvin are here. we can start the meaning and fill them in later. while Nick, Pete, and I where out Nick was checking his trap, and he saw a something coming toward him. at first he thought it was a walker, so he went over to go kill it, however. upon further inspection he saw it was a girl. he checked her for bites, and saw none, and performed cpr on her. she's downstairs." Luke said and continued to talk about Clementine. finally after addressing the issue of her possibly being dangerous, the group all decided when she wakes up they should all be cautious and find out as much about her as she could.

"what happens if she is dangerous?" Nick asked, and Luke sighed remaining silent, he was the leader of the group, and what he said was normally what everyone did, unless it was really something stupid.

"if she is dangerous, we will tie her up, and make sure she hurts no the looks of it, she's not that strong. If she draws a weapon on us, and threatens any one of us, we will have to kill her."

**-chapter 2 end.**

**chapter 2 so Nick saved Clementine's life. she's currently resting. Yes she did survive because of him, but how long will she sleep before she dies? or how long will the group be able to keep her safe or give up on her? there's so many questions, either one of those things could happen, or the couldn't either way you will just have to continue reading to find out. **


End file.
